middarafandomcom-20200215-history
House Falkirk
HOUSE FALKIRK "Victory or death." Largely separate from the inner politics for Middara, the line of Falkirk was known as the Kingdom of Funteyn, speaking the Middle-Tongue of the northern greenery. Its long line of rulers remained largely independent from the south, seeing southern traditions as archaic and barbarous. Fearing a threat from the neighboring feuds, notably its neighbor of House Caedes, King Oswyn "The Protector" IV (100-172) constructed castle Woodgarth on the outskirts of the Funteyne capital of Tibborde as a stronghold to protect against a potential invasion. After his death, King Aslac "The Just" (190-230) of the 3rd generation engaged in much trade between houses Swinestone and Serett during the Middaran wars of accession, oft joining the side of Swinestone as an ally to better support their interests in the south as an independent Funteyn. King Aslac reformed the military and built up a large army, then implementing more crown authority, weakening the vassal powers within his realm. A fleet was also built, which sat in the great shipyard of Walkeden with their flagship named the Oswyn. After Aslac's death, a war of succession occurred between his bastard sons Lyonel and Edgarth and his firstborn and trueborn heir, Wulfgar "The Hammer" I (245-290). Wulfgar crushed their armies at the Battle of the Gullet where his navy outmatched the bastards. Revisionist history tells he then personally slaughtered both of them and their guards while ramming their ships with the Oswyn. Crushing the last of his enemies, Wulfgar I, after witnessing the united realms of Middara, was quick to maximize military output. Wulfgar sided with Rhalaeron's claim to the throne during the final war of ascension against Swinestone and the Seretts. He marched his army south to defend the Rahlaeron's host from Serett and Swinestone. Brieftly occupying southern Swinestone. After which accounts differ Some say Wulfgar captured Serett and Swinestone family members in the field and tortured them until Richard paid him a barter. Middaran sources claim that the weather drove Wulfgar off. But for any reason, Wulfgar withdrew and Middara launched a counterattack as to avenge the losses of the war. Many sources claim that in turn, the Middaran army could not cope with the vast and severe weather that the Falkirks offered. Thousands on both sides died, sometimes rarely in the field. The last of the Middaran forces withdrew just before they could even reach Woodgarth, their bones littering the snow-capped peaks of the north. Wulfgar then threw himself from the highest tower of Woodgarth, fearing that a defeat would launch Funteyn into rebellion. His son, Rechar II (300-), ascended the throne, offering a marriage pact to the Middarans to unite the continent and end the fighting. However, Rechar refused to bend the knee to Richard, to which they both accepted each other's mutual deal. This put an end to the Kingdom of Funteyn, but Richard allowed the Falkirks to keep their familial titles. The Funteyn sigil of a white whale was also kept as apart of the agreement. The Lord of Woodgarth, sure, but a King of the Tundra now and forever.